


future

by satinsails



Series: matsuhana for days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: It was their third year of high school, and they should be thinking of their future, but Matsukawa couldn't bring himself to care about anything more than the heat where Hanamaki's thigh was pressed against his.Matsukawa decides he's tired of waiting.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: matsuhana for days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146752
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	future

"What happens after all of this?"

Matsukawa didn't know, and said as much. Their evenings spent studying and occasionally sharing a blunt in Matsukawa's bedroom had become more frequent. Hanamaki would follow him home after school more often than not, and once they were out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's sight, their hands would brush together with every other step. 

Tonight, the window was propped open and they laid on Matsukawa's bed side by side, soft music coming from Hanamaki's phone as they talked. It was their third year of high school, and they should be thinking of their future, but Matsukawa couldn't bring himself to care about anything more than the heat where Hanamaki's thigh was pressed against his. He turned his head and met Hanamki's gaze, matching the wary smile he gave him with one of his own. His friend's eyes were glossed over and slightly red, and Matsukawa knew that his were too.

"What's on your mind?" Matsukawa asked, nudging him softly, and Hanamaki propped himself up on his elbow.

"Wanna run away together?" he answered, sly smirk on his face while he looked down on him. Matsukawa let himself smile a bit bigger. 

"Yes," he answered, and Hanamaki hummed thoughtfully. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Matsukawa thought he might kiss him, when Hanamaki blinked and pulled away. 

"We might want to actually get some studying done," he said, reaching into his backpack, but Matsukawa sat up and put his hand firmly around his wrist. Hanamaki looked back at him, eyebrows raised slightly, and Matsukawa cleared his throat. He was high, confused, and his mind kept wandering back to last week when they had almost kissed in the locker room. Kindaichi had walked in right before their lips touched, and they hadn't spoken of it since.

"I wanna run away with you," Matsukawa said. Hanamaki slowly pulled his hand out of his unzipped backpack, eyes wide and blush threatening to rise on his cheeks. Matsukawa wasn't flustered - he was tired of playing this game with him and finally wanted an answer.

"Okay," was all he said, and they were still for a moment before Hanamaki's eyes notably fell to his lips. Matsukawa leaned in, and they pressed softly together.

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi first kissed, Matsukawa didn't hear the end of it. _It was like fireworks,_ Oikawa had said, _like lightning coming out of a bottle._ This was neither of those things. Their mouths moved together softly but surely, like gentle waves or a summer breeze. It was slow and steady and light, and Matsukawa felt something like love in his heart rising to its surface.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe, and when they caught their breath, they dove back in. Matsukawa felt like he had years of catching up to do in one night. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to kiss Hanamaki after high school, when many of them would go their separate ways. 

Hanamaki spent the night like he had countless times before, curled up on the left side of the bed with Matsukawa on the right. However, they found themselves drifting towards the middle, and they were wrapped up in each other by the end of the night. Matsukawa was sweaty pressed against Hanamaki's body under the covers, but his friend's head rose and fell with his chest, and he didn't mind. 

He laid awake after Hanamki fell asleep, alone with his thoughts. He drifted off, holding Hanamaki close to his chest, knowing that his future was right here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
